Familiar Face
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Ryuk is curious as to who the new Shinigami is... he seems somehow, familiar. oneshot.


_A/N: So, I updated this and changed it a bit. I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the rights to Death Note – I do however, own the idea for this oneshot. (and I have a fanfiction called Outsider that I think you might be interested in, too… if you liked this, that is)**

**Familiar Face**

Watching him go, day in, day out. It was enough to make Ryuk want to drown himself. But, after much thought, Ryuk had decided not to let it get to him, after all, Shinigami could not die.

Well... maybe to an extent... a thread of his thoughts remembered Rem. He shrugged, writing another's name into his notebook. He looked down on them, the people, with an expression of sheer boredom. Their lives were dull. There was no fun in watching them at all, unless one was dying. That was worth seeing. Ryuk thrived on witnessing the deaths of the mortals. Their expressions, decisions and actions in their last moments intrigued and amused the Shinigami to no end.

Ryuk sat up in the world of the Death Gods, waiting. Simply waiting and watching. He didn't hold feelings of guilt, or love. That, he thought, would get him killed, just like it had Rem.

The Shinigami shook his head slowly as he watched his comrade. He was even more interesting than that male, Light Yagami. True, Light was now dead, killed by Ryuk's own hand, but Ryuk held no remorse. No, just curiosity.

He wondered what had compelled this individual to act as he did. He wondered why the Shinigami Lord had even let him do it, but maybe it was because he had lost two Shinigami from his realm, and he felt worthy to replace them. He had not yet found another to replace Rem, but Jealous had already been replaced.

This replacement, was the creature that aroused curiosity in the Shinigami, Ryuk. He watched the newbie to the realm of Shinigami, and every day, the creature would fly down to the human world, only to come back again, appearing as the same, unemotional creature he had before he'd left.

It was the reason that tugged on Ryuk's curiosity string. He could never figure out what the other Shinigami was doing down there. He was, of course, too lazy to bother following him, but one day his curiosity pulled him over the edge, literally, and he swooped down after his fellow Shinigami, plunging into the human world.

"Hmm?" Ryuk's lips twitched and he stared down from the telephone pole he was perched on, folding his wings into his back once more. Below him, the other Shinigami, who was jet black, supported sharp spikes which lined his back, and also bearing a long, nimble body, lined with muscle, was tiptoeing over to a sweet stand.

At first, Ryuk began to chuckle. Why might this Shinigami feel the need to tiptoe, when nobody but other Shinigami could see him? This was the reason that Ryuk flew in for a closer view. His curiosity had hit a peak, and was climbing ever higher now.

Ryuk's yellow eyes stared, unblinking, at his comrade, and the Shinigami quickly swiped some sweets from the unsuspecting individuals manning the stand. At this moment, Ryuk's eyes widened, and he momentarily froze. He knew who it was down there on the ground.

No wonder the other Shinigami had known his name. "Ryuk," he'd said. It was the first, and only word Ryuk had ever heard him speak in the Shinigami Realm, and his voice was low and scratchy, as if he was just beginning to adjust to the surreal Realm of Shinigami.

As the jet black Shinigami extended it's wings, intending to fly away, back into the realm of those the same as them both, Ryuk swooped down to the ground, landing swiftly and steadily next to his fellow creature.

"Lawliet," Ryuk said, fixing his yellow eyes on the other Shinigami.

The Death God held no expression on his blank face, however he didn't need to. Ryuk had identified the familiar dark marks under the Shinigami's grey, empty eyes, and he knew he was correct in his reasoning.

"Congratulations," L said blankly, turning back to look up at the sky. He stretched out his spiny, rippled black wings, and took off, and just before he was out of earshot, he turned his head in Ryuk's direction.

"And once, I never even dreamed that the existence of Shinigami were real." With that, L Lawliet flew away into the heavens, leaving Ryuk to watch his receding form as it faded into the depths of the clouds.

_A/N: Thank you for reading – please review! Thank you! xx_


End file.
